I Wanna' Be Like other Girls
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Reposted! The men make ignore and make the women feel unappreciated. So, the Women of the Three Kingdoms feel unapprecitated and decide to come up with this preformance to tell the men how they feel. Story and Songfic. Includes all couples of the Three Kingdoms. Xiao Qiao, Zhen Ji, Yue Ying, Diao Chan, Zhu Rong, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Ling Tong, Xing Cai, etc
1. Love Quarrels

**Hello all fans of my works and stories! Hi everyone who is now reading! Here is a new fanfic by me, Kumi-Chan and it's about the women of The Three Kingdoms. It's a chaptered songfic. The last chappie will be the songfic it's self while the beginning chapters are the introductions and such.  
**

**I hope you all like this first chapter, because I worked hard on it! I hope you all review and tell me what you think!  
**

**Haha! Enjoy! Hehe, I hope it's good too. This includes all women including Zhu Rong and Diao Chan!  
**

**The first chapter is about the women and the couples and their little fight!  
**

**Enjoy, and enough of my babbling! I do not own, this for entertainment purposes!  
**

**Genres: Drama, Humor, Romance, Musical.  
**

* * *

**_Disclaimers: I do not own!_  
**

* * *

**_Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan_**

**_Chapter One: Husbands and Wife's Quarrels!  
_**

**_Jhen Ji and Cao Pi  
_**

**_Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu  
_**

**_Sun Xiang Shang and Liu Bei  
_**

**_Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang  
_**

**_Diao Chan and Lu Bu  
_**

**_Zhu Rong and Meng Huo  
_**

* * *

**Zhen Ji**

"Hmmmm, my beloved. Today is a great day, wouldn't you say?" I chimed to my husband Cao Pi. He just grunted and nodded his head. I sighed and walked over to the desk he sat at, peeping over his shoulders, I noticed he was looking at scrolls and going over maps for an upcoming battle. I ran my fingers through my black hair and pursed my pink and full lips, stepping in front of the desk.

"My beloved... Forget about your plans just for now... Surely they can wait, hmmm?" I purred trying to sound seductive as I could.

Cao Pi didn't even glance up at me... He just pinched his temples and exhaled.

So Plan A failed... I smirked and walked over to his side and wrapped my arms around his neck. My soft lips planted butterfly kisses on his neck and nuzzled his jawline with my nose.

"My darling... Why don't you take a break and work with me instead?" I chimed in his ears letting my tongue sneak out and brush against his earlobe.

Cao Pi rolled his eyes and pinched his temples even harder than the last time. His dark brown eyes that looked furious bored holes into my light brown eyes and he roughly unwrapped my arms from his neck and pushed me on our bed. "Ji, you are getting on my nerves!" He stood from his seat and pushed the scrolls aside, "Such a waste of time to have you here when I can be studying in peace. Can't you see that I am busy? Interuppt me again and surely you will regret it." He screeched walking out of the room and closing the sliding door in anger. His blue cape followed menacingly behind him and I could hear his boots stomp heavily down the hall.

A scowl suddenly formed on my face and I yelled in anger. What has gotten into that man? Why can't my husband show love to me? What's his problem? Ugh! I do all I can for him, and this is what I get? No appreciation from him at all! Damn it all! Ugh!

**Xiao Qiao**

The sun rose and shined high in the sky, making the sunlight hit my face. My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head to see an empty space on my bed. I giggled, Lord Zhou Yu had already woken up! I jumped out of bed and skipped happily down the steps and entered the dining room. There he was, sitting at the grand table sipping his tea.

I ran over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and stroked his long and brown, soft hair. "Mornin' Lord Zhou Yu!" I exclaimed taking a seat next to him. His thin lips curved into a small smile and he nodded his head, "Good Morning to you too, Xiao Qiao."

I grinned broadly and called forth my guard, Xia and ordered her to bring me a cake for breakfast. However, Lord Zhou Yu's smile faded.

"Cake for breakfast? Now Xiao Qiao, you know better than that. I cannot have you getting sick at all! This is something childish to do and not very keen at all." Zhou Yu scolded. I pouted and whined, "B-But! I'm a big girl! And since I am, I should be old enough to make my own choices... Including what I want to eat for breakfast!" He rolled his eyes and sighed, "But Xiao- - -" I cut him off and yelled, "You maybe my husband but I can make my own choices!"

I think that drew the line, he rose up from his seat and stormed out the dining room. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms around my chest. Just then, Xia came back in the room with a plate full of rice balls and meat balls. Then she handed me a pitcher of green tea and a small cup. "Enjoy, Lady Xiao Qiao." She then bowed and was about to leave out the room.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Where's my cake!" she looked around nervously and flustered, "L-Lord Zhou Yu has ordered me to give you a proper meal and has said if I did not obey his orders then there would be severe consequences.. Forgive me, my lady!" With that explanation she ran out the room.

I scowled and stomped on the floor in anger. How dare he! All I wanted was cake! Is that so freaking hard to get? What's the danger? Stupid Lord Zhou Yu! Hmph! I want to be free!

**Da Qiao**

Sun Ce dodged the attacks of the fake-enemy officers. He swiftly moved the side evading an incoming arrow. I smiled watching my husband train. He used his tough and valiant Tonfa staffs to knock down all of the enemy who came at him.

"Bravo, Lord Sun Ce." I cheered as he defeated the last of the enemy. I stood from my seat and opened my arms wide; he walked into my embrace and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I roamed my fingers through his thick dark brown hair and gawked at his muscular complexion. He smiled and broke our embrace, "Say Da Qiao." I looked at my husband and answer, "Yes, Lord Sun Ce?"

"I'm gonna' go for another round... Just don't distract me anymore, kay' babe? I totally got distracted by your cheering... And I need to make sure that it won't happen on the battle-field just as it happened in training." He said.

I almost choked... A distraction? When have I ever proven to be a distraction to my Lord? I held back a glare and shook my head 'no'.

"Lord Sun Ce, as your wife, all I give you is support and rally you. Me? A distraction? Surely, you are kidding yourself." I retorted at what he said. I paced back and forth waiting for him to answer back. A few minutes passed and I looked back... He wasn't there!

I clenched my fists and glared. He ignored me! I saw him training and I heard his Tonfa staffs clacking and hitting the metal of swords and the wood of pikes and spears.

Unbelievable! I... I was certainly disappointed! The nerve of him! I feel so unappreciated! Ugh!

**Sun Xiang Shang**

"Liu Bei!" I chimed as morning rolled in. I rose out of bed and did a somersault flip and landed on top of him. "Mornin', Honey!" I chimed.

He slightly winced and groaned, so I patted him on the cheek exclaiming, "You'll be okay." He opened his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. I pecked him on the lips and he said, "Lovely to see you this morning, Sun Xiang." He brushed a lock of my brown short hair from my eyes planting a kiss on my forehead. A grin appeared on my face and I jumped out of bed dragging him along with me.

*Later On*

"Guan Yu, I want you to set up a primeter around the fortress to protect the village elder." Liu Bei ordered.

"Zhang Fei, Take Guan Ping and Zhuge Liang and rescue the citizens and villagers from the bandits to the east."

"Ma Chao, you and Yue Ying take the west and... Sun- - - Uh, I'll take the north..."

I sighed and rolled my emerald green eyes, "Uh, Darling? You for got about me."

Liu Bei stopped his horse and looked worriedly at me uneasily saying, "Sun Xiang, I don't want you getting hurt..."

I put my hands on my hips and raised an eye brow, "Me? Hurt? Honey, you married the daughter of Sun Jian! That's stupid of you to think that I would even get hurt! Let me fight in this battle! Is this because I'm a woman?"

He sighed, "You are just a woman. Don't take this the wrong way, love. I want you off of the battle field." Liu Bei called forth his two body-guards and had them escort me off the the battle-field. I glared him down as I left with the two of them.

One day... He'll see the might and bravery of women! Ugh! How could he? He finds me of no use! Technically that's what he's saying if he doesn't want me fighting! Ugh!

**Yue Ying**

I sat at on criss-cross on my legs. In my lap of a scripture and study containing information about the Imperial Seal. I read over and looked over the information. My back arched over and my eyes slightly squinted at the writting that was layed before me. A smile appeared on my face as I had just uncovered sacred information.

My beloved Zhuge Liang would be proud of the wisdom I have gained in just one day. I then heard my door open and ther he was. I stood from my spot, straightened my garments and smoothed my light brown hair. A smile crept on my beloved's face and he slowly stroke his mustache. "Greetings Yue Ying."

I bowed my head and walked to his side, "My Zhuge Liang. Good evening." I grinned and guided him over to my study. "I have gained knowledge of the Imperial Seal." I exclaimed. His eye brow winked up and he fanned himself with his feathered fan. "The Imperial Seal, Yue Ying?" He questioned with skepticism in his voice.

I simply nodded my head and picked up the scriptures. He glanced at them just once and then declared, "Postorious. Yue, you expect me to think of such actions? You are filled with wisdom; but not as much as to conquer the studies of the Imperial Seal, my wife."

I slighty frowned and left out the room, not even bothering to reason with him.

He... Questioning my knowledge? Questioning as to what I can learn and what I can do? Such a stubborn and unappreciative man...

**Diao Chan**

I twirled and preformed somersaults. My maiden launched cherry-blossom petals in the sky, making them rain on me as I danced.

A blew a strand of my brown hair from my face and grabbed my maces flinging and twirling them as my feet danced on and I swayed my hips.

"My Lady, you look elegant!" my maiden cheered as I finished my dance with a bow and a twirl and sway of my hips and maces.

Just then Lu Bu burst in the court-yards.

"There you are Diao Chan." He said with such power in his voice. I slightly blushed and bowed before him.

"Hello, Lu Bu." I smiled.

"I have been looking for you all over the palace." He sighed clenching his meaty fists.

"My Lord, there is nothing to worry about." I reassured him. I walked over to him and started to rub his shoulders in a soothing way. "I was just practicing a new dance, in the court-yards." I explained. He sighed heavily and fumed, "Something could have happened to you, Diao Chan. I'm not so happy about you being away from my sight."

"Not to mention... That dance looks rather idiotic and foolish. Your other routines turn out much more better." he harshly commented. My eyes narrowed and I stopped soothing his broad shoulders. "And also, those garments you wear; they re quite scanty. For a second, I thought you were a courtesan of some sort. What has gotten into you, Diao Chan?" Lu Bu scolded me. I looked down at my garments; just a simple dancer's robe. My blouse had no sleeves and a keyhole design. And then my skirt had a slit opening and my belt was made over a lavishing and lacy ribbon. Then my shoes consisted of simple slippers. And as usual, my hair was typed in a bun. Scanty, like a courtesan? He's got to be kidding himself.

"Let's get back to the palace." He suggested that sounded more like a command.

My maiden and I trailed behind as he walked back.

Lu Bu? What's your problem, today? I don't appreciate your tone or harsh comments; in fact, there was nothing wrong with anything I had on or had done. Men these days...

**Zhu Rong**

"Honey... You're losing your shape and figure." my Nanman husband, Meng Huo blurted out. I turned around abruptly to see him laying down on our bed of animal furs. I ignored his comment and continued to comb through my almost white long and thick mane of hair. He kept at it though with him saying that I was becoming unattractive.

I finished combing my hair with a yank and set the small comb upon our wooden end table. I sat on our bed of furs and he poked me on the back. "Honey p-bunch... I'm serious. The animal lust is gone now-a-days. C'Monnnn~" He said again.

I rolled my caramel brown eyes and scowled. Foolish man... Don't get burned. I thought. He kept at it so finally, I grabbed one of my paper-tags and flung it at him. He got up abruptly running out of the rooms yelling, "B-But Honey! I-It's true!" I scowled and clicked my tongue in annoyance.

Stupid and unappreciative husband of mine... Why on earth would he say that to a woman? Doesn't he not know how wild and unstable we are capable of being? Hmph!

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter describing why they are feeling that way and why they are thinking that their husbands are acting very un-grateful**

**Haha!  
**

**How what this chappie though? Did you like how they characters acted and their little problems they are facing with their husbands?  
**

**Haha!  
**

**Now, please review and stay tooned for the next chapter which is the ladies in battle beside their husbands and where they come up with the preformance.**

**And the song will be revealed that they will sing. *Hint*By Atomic Kitten*Hint*  
**

**See ya' next chappie!  
**

**Kumi-Chan  
**


	2. More Love Quarrels Again?

**Hey there Readers! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it!  
**

**Okay, this contains all OCs submitted and with their husbands. The next chapter is the battle!  
**

**I hope you all like the way I set up your OCs and I hope I portrayed them correctly to your liking!  
**

**Thanks! AND Enjoy!  
**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, Humor, Parody  
**

* * *

**_Disclaimers: I do NOT any OCs submitted and I also do not own any of the husbands or people used! Understand that Dynasty Warriors is part owned by Koei, and I do not own! This is for entertainment purposes!_  
**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan  
**

**Chapter 2: More Love Quarrels... Again?  
**

_**Sui Neko and Ling Tong  
**_

_**Xia Wu and Xu Shu  
**_

_**Miya Tuonela and Zhang Dan  
**_

**_Cao Fang Zhang and Pang Tong_  
**

* * *

**Sui Neko**

"YAHH!" I roared as I changed forward towards Gan Ning. He sprung forth holding his gigantic Scimitar blade behind his back. As he ran towards me, all I could hear was the pattering of our steps and his annoying little bells ringing and jingling.

"Give it Your all, Sui Neko!" He taunted as we met at a deadlock. The sound of steel and metal meeting at each other screeched out as I used my force and he used his power to try and knock me back, and I tried to knock him back. My blue eye burned holes into his fierce and wild light brown eyes. A smirk appeared on my porcelain colored face as I pushed him back, breaking our deadlock and making him stumble on his two feet.

"Simply amazing! A fierce and tough woman named Sui Neko has beat the "Strong" Gan Ning in a deadlock!" I teased.

"Damnit!" He cursed.

I leaped up in the air and slashed my twin swords at him, cutting him slightly on the shoulders. He glared and as my feet touched the ground, he hacked his Scimitar blade towards me. To evade his attack, I ducked my head and his blade's tip hit the earth beneath our feet and dug into it. I chuckled as he attempted to pry his sword's blade from the ground; taking that opportunity, I ran towards him and uppercut him in the face, knocking him back once more.

He winced and gave me a death glare. "Forget about my blade for a second. Let's see how ya' handle this!" Gan Ning announced to me. I got a fighting stance, being ready for anything he'd choose to use against me.

All of a sudden he revealed a bow and pulled back the string, firing an arrow at me. The arrow shot with immense speed, far too much for me to evade or deflect.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere came my husband Ling Tong. He shifted himself in front of me and with a leaping kick, the arrow faltered and ceased it's attack on me. Gan Ning clicked his tongue in annoyance. "DAMNIT! Ling Tong! What the hell is your problem! You had to ruin our spar, eh?"

I slightly glanced at Ling Tong and held my hands out in front of me as a way of calming the pirate down. "Gan Ning, it's fine. Calm down." I simply reassured to him. He took a deep exhale and strutted out of Wu's court-yards.

I wrapped my arms around my husband's waist and embraced him. "Someone's eager to see me." He retorted to my actions. I ruffled my hands through his dark brown hair as he stroked mine.

"Well... I am, Ling Tong."

"I thought you would be angry at me for disrupting your spar with Gan Ning." He retorted. I shrugged my shoulders and let go of him, "It's no bother at all." I simply told him. He nodded his head and sighed, "Just don't get too cocky out there; and another thing... Don't spar with him too often. It will will make to lack and feign in fatigue." I cocked my head to the side and sassed, "Excuse me?" He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"Sui Neko. I mean it." I gave him a glare and exclaimed, "What gives you the right to tell me who to spar with and not? You may be may husband, but that doesn't mean you can order me around, Ling Tong."

He scoffed back, "I am not ordering. I am just telling you right from wrong. He will eventually tire you out."

I rolled my eyes and stormed away. "Oh, what-ever Ling Tong." I walked away and exited Wu's court-yards with a lot on my mind.

How dare Ling Tong be of such disrespect for me? As his wife, I listen but will certainly NOT take orders. He's not the only strong one around here. Hmph! The nerve of him! To have him underestimate me? Never! Ugh!

**Xia Wu**

"Hi Baby-cakes!" I chimed as my husband stomped through the sliding door. What? He was my wittle~ giant after all! My lips curved into a warm smile. I stood up tippy-tall to meet Lord Xu Shu's lips and he gave me a bear-tight hug and flopped down on his cushion.

The sun cracked through the shutters on the window and shined slightly on our skins. "Good Morning Xia!" He beamed at me. I gave him another big kiss on his lips and wrapped my arms around all of his flesh. "MORNING BABY-CAKES!" I yelled in blissfulness back at him. We both laughed together and I passed him an extra-large basket of dim-sums, a bowl of rice and a pitcher of green tea. He smiled at the banquet laid out before him and chowed down. I nodded my head and began eating as well. Between bites, Xu said, "No sake this time?"

I ignored his question and kept on chewing. "Dawwwinggg~"(Darling) He sighed, talking with his mouth full. I exhaled and retorted while chewing, "Gween chea insfead."(Green Tea instead) He nodded his head and started to drink from the pitcher of green tea. I gawked at my husband in awe at his tendency to eat a lot. He looked cute doing that! I giggled at my thoughts as he continued to eat.

All of a sudden, he stopped eating and examined a dumpling in his chubby hands saying, "Xia... This dumpling is burned a little."

I scoffed, "Now baby-cakes... Xia doesn't burn dumpling." He gave me a hearty laugh and put the dumping back in his basket chiming, "It's okay Darling! The dumpling is burned a little but there's no need to get mad about it!"

My eyes narrowed and he passed me his basket, "Please get me some fresh ones...?" I glared at him for the first time ever and took his dim-sum basket and tossed it in the waste-basket. "BE MORE GRATE-FUL Xu Shu! _One_ burned dumpling won't ruin our breakfast! You being picky will!" I stormed out, stomping along the way, leaving him as oblivious and dumbfounded.

Why can't Xu Shu stopping being picky about the food I make? That's mean and not fair! I'm pretty sure the food was just right! So much appreciation, us women do NOT get... Why? Why? Why? Can't we all get along, share food and be happy? Without being picky? Ugh!

**Miya Tuonela**

A laugh escaped my lips as I returned to my Manor I shared with my beloved Zhuge Dan. I took a long sip from the sake I happened to buy and walked in the door. There he was sitting at our dining table on his plush-cushion. I sauntered over to him and planted a small kiss on his fore-head. "Hello My Love~" I chimed...it most likely came out as a slur. He brushed a strand of my wavy and purple-colored locks behind my ear and from my face. I flashed him a crooked smile and sat beside him.

His dark brown eyes flickered to the sake bottle I grasped in my hands and I flashed him a very smug smile this time. He slightly grimaced and I frowned. "What is it Zhuge Dan?... Would you like me to share m-my sake with you?... It may oh so hurt a little to do so.. But I'll share with my husband..." I sighed as an ocean of sadness washed over and consumed me. Sharing my sake?... You got to be kidding me...I stood from my seat and walked over to the cabinets, taking out a cup and pouring just a enough sake to allow him to drink a sip... Okay... Fine... I poured it half-way to the top and set the cup on our cherry-wood table. He eyed me again and finally spike as I sat on his, "Miya... You reek of sake... The strong and rather putrid smell burns my nose, Darling." I glared and yelled, "What?"

He sighed and retorted to my reacting, "It's nothing personal my love, but you have a couple of problems... And No Thanks, I am not in need of any Sake at the moment." I let a sigh escape my lips and chugged down the sake I poured in the cup for him. He rolled his eyes and placed his hands firmly on my shoulders, planting a kiss on my jaw-line. "I'M SERIOUS." He sternly told me.

I gave him a death glare and flung the bottle of sake at the wall in anger. "That's not true!" I yelled back. I stood from my seat and paced around the room. My eyes caught the attention of a painting... It was of our Lord Cao Cao. The portrait was actually quite detailed... I smiled and chimed to Zhuge Dan, "Isn't this a lovely portrait of our Lord, Beloved?" He wrinkled his eyebrows up in confusion and rose from where he sat.

"Miya, you have a problem. I also happen to think you need help." He stroked my wavy locks and snaked his arms around my curvy waist, "I really think you should tell me for often... Even Wang Yi happens to think... Better yet know that you have some problems. Just the other day when I had her come over, we - - -" I blurted out, "You had _her_ come over? Ugh! How dare you! That was out of disrespect! I have no problem of any kind!" I snatched away from his embrace and picked up a shard of the broke sake-bottle and flung it in anger at him. The shard cut him slightly on the arm and I stormed out of the room, and into our bedroom.

I heard him step over to the door and all of a sudden, clicks and locks were heard. I grabbed the knob on our sliding door, and attempted to slid the door open. "ZHUGE DAN! I KNOW YOU DID NOT LOCK THIS DOOR!" I screeched. I banged on the screen and wood of the door and he shouted from the other side, "Now Miya... Calm down... I'm doing this to benefit, you my love!" I glared and stepped back, and banged my fist into the door making a small hole appear just enough for one of my eyes to peek through. My fiery and orange-colored eye burned a hole right through his dark brown eye. I saw him cringe with a little fear and I yelled, still banging on the door, "Open this door right now!" He sighed heavily and I whined, "Open the door, now! Wah!" He ignored me and I yelled out, "I want to be free!"

Zhuge lectured, "With freedom comes responsibility Miya. So just calm down - - - -"

I kicked the door, making a bigger hole and shouted, "Dammit! Open the damn door! Now!" He pursed his lips and jumped a little nervously saying, "Uh... I love you...?" I glared and shouted, "Too late for _zat_!" He slowly backed up and when he was a rather distance, he ran from my view. I could hear the front door open and then slam.

I stomped on the floor and let a frustrated screech erupt from me and I punched the wall.

Dammit Zhuge Dan! Damn you! Ugh! What's the big idea? Can't a woman have fun and be free. I mocked in my head, _"With freedom comes responsibly."_ Responsibly my foot! Ugh!

**Cao Fang Zhang**

In burst Yue Ying. She looked rather anger. I grabbed a match and lit the lavender scented candle and let it burn. Yue Ying stomped into the room and screeched, "Cao Fang! Can you believe my husband Zhuge Liang questions my knowledge?" I sat down on the cushion and took out a scroll, dipping my small brush in the ink and started to write, nodding my head. "Go On, Yue." I chimed to her. She paced around my room and then stopped in her tracks, letting the sweet and strong scent of lavender fill her nostrils. A calm sigh escaped her mouth and she sniffed the air, slumping over and letting an aloof look form in the features on her face.

She then took a seat beside me and glanced over at what I was writing. "How can you be so calm at the moment?l She inquired, criss-crossing her legs and letting her hands roam over her light brown hair. I gave her a smile and sighed, "Being calm is rational. And being rational is wise and is the key to being calm." She nodded her head and I asked, "Now what was it you wanted? Something Zhuge Liang has done this time? It must have really offended you and made you quite angry and mad."

She tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. I automatically grabbed the candle and waved it around her nose area, making her inhale the scent and she became calm. "My husband Zhuge questions my knowledge... He finds me unworthy to have gained information about the Imperial Seal, Cao Feng... What on earth am I to do? What if he actually lied about me having knowledge at all?" She explained letting a glum expression wash over her. I began to chuckle and explained, "You and I both know that Zhuge Laing loves you; he'd never lie. That's a foolish and silly thing to think, Yue. Not to mention, you are highly intelligent. Please be rational and calm down. I tell the truth, no?"

Yue ting nodded her head in agreement and questioned me once more, "Tell me... Has Pang Tong ever did anything to upset you?" A smug smile curved upon my face and I nodded my head, 'no'.  
Yesterday, 4:34pm

I stroked my fingers through my fingers through my dark brown hair, batting my eye-lashes as well and chirped almost in a velvet and smug tone, "My dear Pang Tong knows very well not to upset me." I sheepishly shrugged my shoulders and also said, "Maybe it's out of fear or whatever, but he has the willingness to please me... Never telling a lie and such. He's almost the perfect husband." Yue Ying nodded her head once more and took in all what I had told her.

All of a sudden with a simple teleportation, my dear husband Pang Tong was here in an instant. He grasped his staff in his hands and nodded his head to Yue Ying and then grasped my hand, planting a kiss on my knuckles.

"Greetings Yue Ying," He spoke and then turned to me, "Hello Cao Fang. How is my lady doing?" I gave him a smile and chimed, "Certainly well." All of a sudden, the smell of a strong and displeasing odor filled my nose. I choked and bit and inhaled, and exhaled to keep myself calm.

"My dear Pang Tong... What is that awful odor?" I question rising from my spot and straightening my gown.

"Uh... What odor?" He questioned, scratching his head as if he was dumbfounded. My eyes narrowed and I glanced at Yue Ying chiming, "Yue, it's best that you'd get going, hmm?" He stood up and nodded her head, before leaving out the door.

"You didn't have to have Yue leave." Pang Tong sighed. I ignored his comment and sniffed the air. Sake filled my nose. "Tell me Pang Tong, have you been drinking?" I questioned tapping my chin as I thought about the matter.

"Nahh~ That's just the smell of nature, Cao Fang!" I glared and exhaled again. "Nature?... What a silly... Thought... Tell the truth, please..." I chimed giving him a cold and warm smile. Pang Tong knows how I can't stand the utter horror of lies and such.

He twirled his staff in his hands, glancing at the ceiling instead of at me. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers before him, so he would pay attention.

He snapped out of his "trance" and flashed me a smile, "Just a tiny bit of sake... Maybe a cup or two.." I narrowed my eyes and sighed heavily.

He rose up from his stance and hunched over, embracing me. I grimaced as his 'Sake Odor' filled my nose again and I boomed, "You lied Pang Tong! And here I thought you were great!" He rolled his slanted shaped eyes and played with his staff again. I broke his embrace and walked away from him. "Oh Cao Fang! Don't go! Cao Fang Zhang! Please! I'll settle this with you? Please?" He pleaded, as he began to follow me. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of our Manor.

To think, this time I actually got crap from Pang Tong... What has gotten into him? Hmph! I may look calm on the outside but inside... I wanted to rip my husband limb from limb. Lying is a game, huh? Men these days!

* * *

**Well, Hope you all enjoyed that!**

**What did you all think about how Your OC's fought with their husbands?  
**

**Phil, your OC may have been the hardest simply because with a calm and collected person fighting? That's a big NO. She would have to get mad and yell and go berserk at least once in her life. I also enjoyed writing all of your OCs esp. Miya!  
**

**Haha!  
**

**Hope I didn't take too long to update this at all, and I'm sorry for the wait. The next chapter is the battle! And I may include one more OC in on this, so Thanks for Everyone who submitted and subscribed! Thanks!  
**

**Thank You to:  
**

**Phil The Persona Guy(a buddy)  
**

**LadyKatatonic  
**

**Disco Beat That's Disco Baby  
**

**KohanaKuchiki  
**

**Thank You all!  
**

**Stay tooned! This story will have about three to four more chappies, including an Epilogue and Aftermath.  
**

**Thanks For Reading!  
**

**Please Review as well!  
**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan  
**


	3. War's A Charmer

**Well, here's the next installment of I wanna' Be Like Other Girls!**

**I hope you all like this chappie! And thank you for the helpful and amusing reviews I recieved! Thank You all!  
**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chappie! A little note though and forgive me LadyKatatonic: I think I misspelled Miya's last name quite a while when writing this xD  
**

***Bows and apologizes over and over*  
**

**But enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: War's A Charmer**

**Zhen Ji, Wang Yi  
**

**Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao  
**

**Sun Xiang Shang, Sui Neko  
**

**Diao Chan, Zhu Rong  
**

**Miya Tuenola, Xia Wu  
**

**Yue Ying, Cao Fang Zhang  
**

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own any women from the Three Kingdoms, their husbands or weapons or anything else. Not even the OCs used! Plus I don't own their accents or the way they talk and say stuff ;)_

* * *

Wu

"Alright men get ready! This wave's coming big!" Gan Ning instructed to his ferocious and fearless "pirates." They sprung onto the battlefield and all of a sudden, a wave of almost three dozen Wei privates and sergeants charged forward. Gan Ning slash and hacked his enemy officers. Ling Tong jumped from his horse and put his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes and sighing, "Gan Ning is too cocky, now-a-days... Am I right Sui Neko?" He turned to her who had a mask of annoyance and anger on her pale face. She quickly turned her head and her shoulder length, black ponytails followed suit.

All her heard from his wife was a 'Hmph'. He rolled his eyes again and scratched the nape of his neck telling her, "I'm gonna'... Go do... Er, fight some enemy officers. I'll lead the men to the center of the battlefield and you stay here and guard this garrison..." With that, Ling Tong mounted on his horse and sprung to the battlefield. With his presence gone, Sui Neko turned her head and glared at the spot where he once stood.

Prancing through the gates of the garrison was the Two Qiaos, twin and doubled fans in their small and dainty hands. "Let's go fight us some dogs out there, guys!" Sun Ce called to his mean as he dashed past the three women and the garrison. His soldiers followed behind him roaring for Wu's victory. Da Qiao sighed heavily and played around with her black hair tied into two braids, entwining her fingers in her hair. Xiao looked back at Da and Sui before breaking their silence sassing in her squeaky voice, "Am I the only one mad at Lord Zhou Yu right now?" Da and Sui turned to the youngest Qiao who had a slight scowl formed in the features of her face. Sui and Da retorted the same question, saying their husband's names instead of Zhou Yu's name.

Sui, Xiao and Da chatted away about their husbands until Sun Xiang Shang sprinted over carrying her two Chakram blades with her. There was a bit of blood smeared on her arms and she carried a scrap of blue cloth belonging to a Wei officer.

She cheered, "Ha-ha! Look at this strip of clothing I got from defeating those dogs from Wei! How's about later us women have a bon-fire and burn it!" Sui turned to Sun Xiang Shang and walked in front of her sneering, "It seems Lii Bei has kept you happy, I see." The woman dropped the cloth and brushed her short and dark brown bangs from her eyes, clenching her fists. She stomped on the blue cloth and sternly warned to Sui Neko, "Don't. Say. His. Name. Right. Now."

A smirk appeared on Sui Neko's pale face and her blue eyes lit up in amusement.

"So the Shu Lord has upset the 'Happy-Go-Lucky' Sun Xiang Shang, huh." Sui Neko teased. Sun Xiang gave the girls a quick nod before glaring, "Men are so stupid these days... Always underestimating women..."

"And let me guess, Zhou Yu ordered you to 'guard' this garrison Xiao? And brother Ce, told you to watch Xiao, Da? And Ling Tong told you he was going to lure enemy officers to his center for an offensive attack, possibly including Gan Ning in it and Zhou Tai was going to be his defensive ally, so he told you to watch the garrison, huh Sui Neko?"

The women yelled in unison, "Exactly!"

"Well... Ling Tong has not gone into detail of his plans.. But you're catching onto it..." Sui Neko sweat-dropped and explained to Sun Xiang.

Da espied, "So that must mean Liu Bei sent you back home to us temporarily to keep you from battle. Is that right Sun Xiang?"

She nodded her head and rolled her emerald green eyes sighing, "Men are such buffoons, huh ladies?" The three other girls agreed exchanging short laughs, before getting in a fighting stance as a swarm of Wei officers charged with spears and swords roaring at the women.

"Here's to proving all men wrong!" Sun Xiang Shang yelled as they charged to the swarm of soldiers, weapons clutched in their hands and fearless faces amongst each other.

Wei

"Zhen Ji" Cao Pi sighed to his wife. Zhen Ji stood with her Flute clutched in her left hand and her right hand on her hip. Her porcelain leg was revealed from the slit in her long, flowing purple skirt and her high heels dug slightly into the earth. She turned to Cao Pi acknowledging him but not looking at him completely. Her eyes shifted to the material of the tent they were in. "Yes, My beloved?" She answered in a strained voice.

"I need you to stay at the Main Camp. Do not leave once so ever; I don't need you getting in my way of this battle." He ordered, walking out of the tent past his wife; his blue cape followed and flowed through the breeze as he left. Zhen Ji narrowed her eyes and scowled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Insolent Husband." She muttered.

The battle commenced and Xia Wu fleetly ran, her small body resembled a child running through a field containing many flowers and long grasses. Dian Wei caught up to the little women as she held her giant fan by her side.

"Little woman, why the long face?" The tan guy teased as he sprinted with his huge axe in his hand. Xia huffed and then beamed, "Oh it's nothing! Now let's go beat us some honey-buns!" Dian Wei laughed at her "Philosphy of the Enemy" and along came Xu Shu, prancing on his black horse. "Hi Honey!" He squealed in his husky and deep, sort of child-like voice. "Did I hear the word honey-buns? We can't go into battle without a full stomach you know!" He chimed. Dian Wei let out a hearty laugh and patted Xu Shu on his shouldered, "Sorry pal, no food right now." The big man pouted as he shifted his huge and metal mallet made for pounding over to lean on his shoulder. "Awww..." He groaned.

Xia huffed and pouted with a form of annoyance and slight anger, before speeding up her sprint. As soon as Wu privates were spotted, she tackled on to the ground and leaped up in the air, swinging her big fan. Daggers at the tip of her fan shot out, stabbing various enemy officers and killing them. "He-he! Yeah! Sorry if I was too mean!" She shouted to the now dead privates before charging to another group of Wu officers and fighting them off.

Zhen Ji watched from afar, stomping the ground in frustration, "This is a simple waste for me to just sit around here! I am capable of fighting in this battle!" She growled. Miya Tuneola mounted on her horse sighing to Zhen Ji, "Well then just charge out to battle." Miya took a small bottle of sake from her pouch strapped to her horse and chugged it all down and throwing it too the ground. She tapped her horse on it's backside and it galloped forward gaining momentum as she dashed into the battlefield. Joining her was Wang Yi and she teased, "Drinking too much will make you faint in battle~" Wang Yi stuck her tongue out and sped up before she could hear or see Miya's reaction. "Coward!" Miya boomed in anger and annoyance.

"My love, she's right. You could faint when fighting our enemy..." Zhuge Dan chimed to his wife. She hissed at him and he winced in slight fear. "Don't you dare talk to me, bastard! Hmph! Locking your own wife in a room and siding with her nemesis and rival? Go away!" Miya screeched at her husband and she kicked her horse slightly on it's side making her horse dash forward with more agility and speed.

Zhen Ji paced back and forth and thinking if she should defy Cao Pi or listen to his orders. "Oh what the heck." She sighed. The woman pranced onto the battlefield, her woman privates and sergeants followed behind and they left the Main Camp to handle some of Wu's idiots taking their reserve captains and raiding Wei's Supply base.

Cao Pi connected his long swords and moved with elegance and slight force, slicing up some of Wu's officers. He glanced over to see Zhen Ji, playing notes on her flute and slashing at the enemy's throats with her small blade, killing a flock of the privates. He rolled his eyes and continued on with the battle.

"Hey Zhen Ji!" Miya shouted as she approached the other woman. "Get a load of my moves." Miya taunted a Lieutenant general from Wu and his shoulders. She posed cutely and winked; her scanty dress helped to make her seductress appearance work. She flipped her wavy purple hair and smugly smiled. The men halted their attack and stooped in awe at how she looked. Miya slowly walked over and put her hands on her curvy hips as one of the enemy officers shouted, "Show us more Wei wench!" Miya stopped showing off and twitched, "Did... _zou_ just call me a wench?..." She screamed in anger and tackled the men to the ground attacking them with her rapier. She slashed and sliced them, meeting at a deadlock with the Lieutenant officers was pushing him back.

"That will teach _zou_ not to mess with Miya Tuneola of Wei!" She finished him off and her orange and mystical eyes flared in anger.

"Ugh! Such a waste... Blood got on your outfit, Miya." Zhen Ji pointed out as she walked over to Miya who clenched her fists in anger. "Eh, it'll come out with a few scrubs." Miya brushed off.

"... And I'm pretty sure Zhuge Dan would just love scrubbing my garments until they are very.. Clean." she added in a mumble.

Shu

Yue Ying let a sigh escape her lips as she overlooked maps of the land and province Shu traveled to. "Set up a perimeter here and we will attack there." Liu Bei ordered. He painted a red circle over the map marking a garrison. He then placed little flags over escape routes and told to Zhang Fei, "Get our reserve captain ready and have their amor and weapons prepared. I anticipate for Shu to carry out a victory against Wei... We may have a small treaty with Wu, but they are still enemy."

Zhang Fei stretched out and yawned loudly. His daughter rolled her eyes and she nudged Guan Ping. "Guan Ping and I can take the east side, and maybe gather reinforcements." Guan Ping agreed with her. Liu Bei flashed them a warm smile chiming, "That won't be necessary; Zhuge Liang has contacted Meng Huo and his forces. We will have enough reinforcements to take down both Wei and Wu." Yue Ying frowned at the mentioning of Zhuge Liang's name.

Liu Bei turned to Cao Fang Zhang who sat in the lower corner of their tent looking over and writing down possible tactics and strategies Shu could pull and surprise the enemy. "Cao Fang, why don't you see if your husband can have an ambush set up for Wei and possibly secure a route for us to infatrate the enemy's Main Camp?" Liu Bei inquired to the calm and strategic woman. She exhaled heavily and nodded her head then lowly huffing, "I would My Lord... If I knew where Pang Tong was at the moment..." Outside Cao Fang looked calm as ever but inside... She was going berserk and raging. Pang Tong had recently pissed her off.. And by her not knowing his whereabouts, that made things worse.

"Very well then." Liu Bei simple said. "Prepare for battle. Liu Bei rallied to every officer of Shu.

*Battle-Field*

Yue Ying galloped on her horse, swinging her scythe at Wei troops as if they were grass she was cutting. She cut them all down with just one slash from her scythe's blade. Her horse leaped in the air and landed on another Wei officer, crushing him. Yue Ying ruffled her hand through her long and now wild light brown hair and exhaled deeply. She dismounted off of her horse, killing troops on foot now. Yue Ying started to sprint and out of nowhere, music began to play; An E flat and A sharp to be exact. A couple of her own private level soldiers cringed from the high pitch and fell to the battle ground, dead. Yue Ying gave a death glare as Zhen Ji appeared out of nowhere.

The women scowled at each other. Yue Ying sat still in a fighting stance waiting for Zhen Ji to say one of her slick comments; as did Zhen Ji. "Hmph. I see your mouth has not opened to say or further insult me or my husband." Zhen Ji spoke. Yue Ying continued to glare and her grip on her scythe's hand tightened, "As it is the same response for me... You have not insulted my Zhuge Liang at all..."

Zhen Ji huffed and put her hand on her hip, removing her Flute's mouth-piece from her lips and letting her hand drop to her side. Yue Ying's eye brow winked up and Zhen Ji said, "I loosened my attacking stance, as you should do the same." Yue Ying hestitated for a second but she got out of her fighting stance and stood up straight, "Well aren't you going to explain to me why you have not insulted me or my husband?" The woman questioned.

Zhen Ji examined her nails that had purple nail polish painted on them and she pursed her pink lips. "My Lord has... Disrespected me and literally pissed me off..." She explained to the anxious looking Yue Ying.

She nodded to Zhen Ji's explanation and agreed, "It's the same scenario for My Zhuge Liang and I..." The women exchanged glances amongst each other and they both inhaled and exhaled for a second, not saying nothing.

Fo once... They had something in common.

Wang Yi watched from afar at Yue Ying, Wei's enemy and Zhen Ji, her ally exchanging words. She approached the women and stopped at Zhen Ji's side. She positioned in a defensive stance but Zhen Ji stopped her and commanded, "Return to the Main Camp at once."

"But.. Lady Zhen Ji.. She's the enemy from Shu!" Wang Yi started to protest but Zhen Ji narrowed her eyes at her and Wang Yi sighed heavily, she played around with the ruffles on her light blue, short gown and retreated.

Cao Fang Zhang ran upon the two women and stopped in the middle. "Yue Ying. I am here to assist!" She announced. Yue Ying gave her a wary glance and Zhen Ji bowed her head slightly sassing, "Obviously, we are not fighting so there is no need to gain on me." Cao Fang for once glared and hissed at her, "Watch your tongue, Wench from Wei. I have no respect for Wei including it's people." Zhen Ji and Cao Fang exchanged death glares. Along came trotting Xia with Zhu Rong.

"Lady Zhen Ji~" She chimed just like a Happy-Go-Lucky person. Zhen Ji did not lose her gaze... Er, glare from Cao Fang but acknowledged Xia Wu yelling, "What?"

Xia Wu giggled and she grabbed the wild and bewildered Zhu Rong exclaiming, "I made a new friend out on the battle-field! She's married just like us and hates her husband just like us at the moment! They have been through _quarters_ just like us!" Sui Neko got a puzzled expression in the features of her face and she said to Xia Wu, "Little one' I think you me Quarrels." Xia thought for a moment before chiming, "Oh yeah!"

Zhen Ji finally broke her glance with Cao Fang and turned to Xia Wu looking down at her; she was short after all. She gazed at Zhu Rong who had her hands on her hips waiting for something. "Well welcome to the club." Sun Xiang Shang exclaimed towards the group of gathered women. Xiao Qiao skipped over as well being as oblivious as ever greeting the women as if they were neighbors or friends. "And just what club has started? All I know is that we are all in battle- - -" Zhen Ji started.

"We are gathered- - -" Yue Ying started to say.

"In the center of the battle-field, - - -" Cao Fang added.

"We all are married women- - -" Xia Wu and Xiao Qiao chimed together.

"We hate our husbands right now and I wouldn't mind giving them a heck of a beating or burning them to a crisp- - -" Zhu Rong spoke.

"And we feel unappreciated and want- - -" Da Qiao started to say but Miya sprung forth in the center of the women screeching, "Tear them limb from limb and grind their bones and- - -"

"Turn them into dust!" Sui Neko added, high-fiving Miya.

"Woah there sisters; Us women want to tell those me how we feel and get our well deserved respect!" Sun Xiang Shang finished in a loud and victorious voice.

Miya frowned slightly and crossed her arms joking, "Can we add world domination in that, too?"

Everyone gave a quick glance to her and they burst out laughing. "Wait! Don't forget me! Lord Lu Bu has been very mean and inconsiderate to me so I want to join this little female gathering as well!" Diao Chan blurted out. Everyone looked to her. They exchanged looks and then all agreed. The women were going to have things their way for a change.

They hooted and hollered in agreement. "Okay Ladies; first we need to agree no fighting amongst each other and be bestest bestest friends ever!" Xia chimed hugging her arms around her small chest. Xiao beamed at her and hugged her exclaiming, "Yeah! Yeah! What she said!" Da rolled her eyes and said, "I propose that we at least make this look un-suspicious... By the way we are all gathered here talking... It makes things look weird."

Yue Ying spoke up, "I agree. For now, we can put our differences aside and get along..." Everyone murmured in agreement to their little Treaty.

Zhen Ji sneered, "To think... A Woman's Treaty amongst the Three Kingdoms... Intriguing it is.." Sun Xiang sighed, "Hows bout' we meet somewhere to discuss this later on? And just because we came to an agreement doesn't mean we know what we are gonna' do to get the men to respect us more."

Cao Fang nodded her head to Sun Xiang Shang's statement adding in, "I agree with her; what are we going to do?"

Diao Chan grabbed her maces and started to twirl around, "A dance!" She chimed. Miya shook her head 'No' and teased, "No, No, No! Miya Tuenola doesn't dance... I can act though.."

"Whatever it is that we do it has to be durable something that really reaches out..." Sui Neko retorted to all of their responses.

"Agreed?" Cao Fang asked all of the girls.

They nodded their heads all at once saying in unison, "Agreed."

* * *

**Finally we get somewhere into the story and plot now. How did you all like this, huh? Teehee, I had fun writing the last part!**

**The next chappie is about them preparing and deciding what it is exactly what they are gonna' do.  
**

**I liked to write Zhen Ji's part the most, she was pretty fun and the way Diao Chan just appeared out of nowhere: Hilarious. Well that is too me. Thanks for Reading and please review!  
**

**Thank You So Much for Reading!  
**

**And I hope you all like this!  
**

**Kumi-Chan  
**


	4. Preparations

**Hello! Here's the next installment of I Wanna' Be like other Girls! I have to say, I really am having fun writing this! Enchoy~ this~ chappie~! I did not aandon Fanfiction!... Yet... with the good changes and the bad changes, and the rules and the new thing about the MA stories and them being taken down because of ONE parent, I am just tired of it and how Fanfictin Admins choose to handle situations. But it's not for sure that I am done, haha, so NO WORRIE People! Oh Yeah, sorry for the time it took to write this! And we also have a small newcomer in this chapter! Curtsey of Amikaze and of me to add her in, enchoy the little role she plays in this.**

**And as an answer to some reviewers and to people who P/M me about some characters not making appearances, couples that were not used in the chappies that are up so far are coming in the last chapter. If you ever listened to Atomic Kitten's song and it's the song used for this story, then you will see that it has a duration of 2 mins - 3 mins. That's not a long song, so participation is limited and I had this all planned out on who was doing and saying what. But anyways, enchoy this chappie of their "preparations"!**

**Expect some heavy drama, confusion and about two speeches. AND HUMOR!Yep! But enchoy! And please review!**

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do NOT own The Three Kingdoms, any character used or other stuff!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

**Zhen Ji**

**Xia Wu**

**Miya Tuonela**

**Yue Ying**

**Cao Fang Zhang**

**Da Qiao & Xiao Qiao**

**Sun Xiang Shang **

**Sui Neko**

**Diao Chan**

**Zhu Rong**

**A New-comer**  
**_Extras: Xing Cai, Wuan Yi(I'm not a fan of her so most likely, I spelled her name wrong xD), Bao Sanniag(I actually forgot about her xD she's one of my favorite characters (^x^) shame that I forgot her!)_**

* * *

**Shu**

Yue Ying was about to walk through Shu's main gates when a familiar voice stopped her. "Lady Yue Ying!" Xing Cai called out. Yue Ying kicked herself mentally and turned around to face one of Shu's strongest, woman warrior, Xing Cai daughter of Zhang Fei. She gave the young woman a warm smile and asked trying not to sound as suspicous, "Uh, good evening Xing Cai..."

Xing Cai bowed and asked in a rather worried tone, "My lady, it is evening time. Where are you going at such an hour? The Shu Banquet is about to begin as well!" Yue Ying was silent for a moment, trying to think of a good enough and trust-worthy excuse. All of a sudden, Bao Sanniang came prancing about. "Greetings Xing Cai, Yue Ying! What brings you all by Shu gates?" She chimed, bouncing around. Yue Ying was about to slap her fore-head... She would never make it early to the women's secret meeting...

"Women, if you will excuse me; I have to use the woman's quarters..." Yue Ying said lowly. She turned her back to them and started to walk out of the gates... That would buy her enough time to atleast get away from the two of them and she would be able to meet up with Zhu Rong and Cao Fang Zhang.. She actually smiled at her silly excuse... That was the oldest trick in the book.

"Hey!" Bao Sanniag exclaimed. She marched over to Yue Ying, stopping the woman in her tracks and she said, "The rest-rooms are that way! Not outside of the gates!" Bao Sanniag winked her eye brow up and rested her hands on her small hips. "I..." Yue Ying started.

"Ah, Yue Ying! Have you completed your survival training?" Questioned Cao Fang Zhang who stepped inside of Shu's gates. "Survival training...?" Yue Ying was a bit confused but then she caught on to it, "Oh, no! Not at the moment Cao Fang Zhang!" She turned to Xing Cai and Bao Sanniag explaining, "It's a secret training that we have to over-go so that we have survival skills... And using the woman's quarters outside of Shu is a task that I _must_complete. Surely the two of you understand...?"

Bao and Xing Cai exchanged glances and nodded their heads in agreement to Yue Ying's explaination. "Let us not hold you up any further, Lady Yue Ying." Xing Cai said as she bowed her head.

*Forest*

"There you two women are!" chimed Zhu Rong. She had been waiting in the forest for quite sometime. "My apologies, Zhu Rong..." Yue Ying mumbled. Zhu Rong nodded her head and whistled a short tune. Through out the forests, paws meeting the ground were heard and out of a large bush, came a roaring and majestic tiger. "Oh... You brought a tiger..." Cao Fang said. "Goodie.." Yue Ying added in, in a saracastic tone. Zhu Rong rolled her light brown eyes and started to pet the tiger's mane. "This isn't just any tiger.. This tiger is trained to fight _and_perform... He know's a bit of tricks... So he could become an asset to adding that special -ump to the performance." She told them.

"Who said anything about a performance? I must have been zoned out!" Cao Fang yelled, not being calm for the first time. Yue Ying started patting Cao Fang on her back and she took a deep breath. "Well, the dancing chick with the maces suggested that... So I guess everyone agreed on it." Yue Ying sheepishly chirped. "Well, shall we get going?" Yue Ying suggested leading the way.

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

**Wei**

"Uh... Dinner's on the table.." Xu Shu read on a note left to him from Xia Wu. He scratched his head and then dropped the note yelling to no one in their house, "Okay darling!"

*Meanwhile*

Zhuge Dan was just returning from a talk with Wei's prince Cao Pi. He walked into his manor that he shared with his wife and looked around.

"Strange... Miya's not here..." He thought. He walked into the kitchen; no one was there. He opened the door to their master bedroom... Still no one there. His eyes widened and he slapped his cheeks. Running over to a closet where their weapons were stored, he fleetly opened the doors and sighed in relief when he saw that her two sais were in place.

"So she has not took them to go and cut down Wuan Yi..." He said to himself. "But where could she be...?" He inquired, inspecting all of the rooms in their manor. He even went as far as to look under their dining room table. Scratching the nape of his neck and waltzing into the kitchen once more. He noticed a peice of paper taped to a glass cup. Rushing over to it and snatching up the note, Zhuge Dan read it out loud.

"**Dear my husband that I am _still_ mad at,**

**I went out to get a drink of sake. No, I have not gotten my sai's to cut down Wuan Yi... That can wait for the moment. No, I am not hiding under the table and No, I have not deserted and left you... _Yet_**."

He slightly glared at the letter. It had a smiley-face written after the word "Yet" and he continued to read.

**"DO NOT worry, I will return. Have a good night sleep.**

**Miya**

**P.S: Turn this over. My scroll has run out of usable space to write so I had to use the decorative back."**

He sighed and slightly grinned at his wife's antics, turning the paper over.

"**P.S.S: If I find out that _she_ has been over to our manor, then you will have some very... Drastic.. And hard chores and tasks to complete. Mark my word.**

**P.S.S.S: I also happen to get a little of the enemy's blood on my garments... Care to clean them for me. And that should be a "Yes" I recieve.**

**P.S.S.S.S: What was the talk about? A _good_ husband tell his wife *_everything_***

**P.S.S.S.S.S: I am not drunk as I write this...**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S: I am running out of space to continue writing, whem I get back, I will speak the rest to you. I simply love you, Zhuge Dan."**

Zhuge Dan finished reading his wife's letter with a smile on his face. Then he became in deep thought concluding, "She was drunk..."

**Wu**

"Sui Neko, just where are you going?" Ling Tong questioned to Sui Neko that was about to exit the door. She sighed and turned around, smiling, "To train..." He nodded his head and sighed back, "With.. Gan Ning? Don't get too - - -"

"Cocky?" she finished his sentence. "Ling Tong, there is no need to fret. Just a simple spar, nothing too serious or cocky. Okay?" She reassured. He nodded his head and she walked out the door.

*Later On*

"Has everyone gathered?" questioned Cao Fang Zhang.

"Just the dancing chick." Zhu Rong retorted. Just then, out of creeping bushes, appeared Diao Chan carrying her maces and she exhaled deeply. "Sorry for arriving so late... I finally had the chance to escape Lord Lu Bu's watch, using the excuse of visiting a hot-springs.." She told them.

"Well I most certainly will record and keep track of that. Hmph, I find it _so _uncouth for a woman to be tardy." Zhen Ji remarked as she examined her fingernails and scowled. Yue Ying rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, retorting, "You're the one to speak." The scythe-wielder from Shu and the flute-player from Wei scowled ferociously at each other.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Sun Xiang Shang interrupted getting in between the two women, "I may come from thekingdomofWu… but shouldn't we be uh… deciding and deciphering what in hell we're going to do to tell these men how we feel?"

The two women exhaled deeply and exchanged short glances. "Okay…" They both seemed to mumble at the same time. "Okay, so now that, that's settled, what exactly are we gonna' do?" inquired Sui Neko. She put her hands on her hips expecting an answer. All of the women exchanged glances, mumbling 'I don't know' and whatnot. The newcomer named Ami stepped in the center of the circle all of the women from different kingdoms formed and chimed, "We can sing to them!" She gave the women a big smile and nodded her head at her idea. Miya wrinkled her eyebrows and slurred, "I'm sorry… but who are you and where the hell did you come from?" Ami's chocolate brown eyes looked up at the famous Miya. "I came from thekingdomofWu… I heard about this movement… and I liked it. I mean the women have something really going on here… so, I thought that I could help… and Lu Xun has just been irking my nerves for the past weeks…" She trailed off. Miya looked at her and then sneered, "Oh."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…. Movement the women have going on? So what you're saying is that you heard about this from somewhere?" Cao Fang Zhang blurted out. "Then that means… someone tattled and spread the word!" cried Xiao Qiao. "Oh no! Da, what are we going to do? What if Lord Zhou Yu finds out!" screamed Xiao. Da Qiao grasped her younger sister's shoulders and shook her around shouting, "Get a grip Xiao! Calm down!"

"Ladies! That does mean we should jump to conclusions!" Diao Chan reassured.

"Alright women, what we need to do is to figure out what exactly we will be doing. So, this does not mean that we should lose hope! So what if some scoundrel spied on us and released the word! That just means that the men know what to expect from us! With our womanly power, we can do anything! I assure you, justice _will _be served to those unappreciative men! What do you all say?" Sun Xiang Shang rallied. Xia Wu leaped in the air and cheered, "Hooray for women!" Everyone cracked smiles and cheered a little. Sun Xiang Shang stepped on a log and towered over the women by just a few inches. "Okay women… Heh, Heh…. Now… Uh, just what exactly are we going to do?" Question the "Tomboyish Princess".

Diao Chan twirled around and stopped, striking an elegant pose and smiling, "Let's dance for them!" Ami added in, "And sing!" Zhu Rong patted the head of the tiger she brought also chiming, "And let's get some props here! This tiger here can do tricks that are essential for performances! We majestic women are going to plant our claws into those men!" Zhen Ji crossed her arms and scornfully remarked, "Those beasts? You've got to be kidding me! Now Ladies, I propose that we add in melodies and lovely sounding music! Hum, Hum, If I do say so myself." She slowly blinked her eyes, batting her long eyelashes and pursing her lips. She then took out her flute and was about to play a note on it. "Don't insult the big kitties!" Xiao Qiao and Xia Wu squealed at the same time, getting all 'puppy-dog' eyed. "No offense, Ji… but, what if your notes are too high and you kill all of our husbands?" questioned Miya. Zhen Ji rolled her eyes again.

"The both of you really do not have to be so negative." Pointed out Sui Neko. "Ha, you say that now… I was might just burn that 'Beauty Hag' to a crisp." remarked Zhu Rong in a low and dark tone. "And just who are you calling a hag, hmm? The way I see it, you're not even a real lady." retorted Zhen Ji.

"Okay, this is not the time to be experiencing quarrels. Can we all just stay calm?" Cao Fang Zhang said. "Ugh! Will you just be quiet! You are beginning to remind me of that dreadful wizard or what ever he was, Zhang Liao or whatever his name was. Hmph! Calm tramps like you _makez _me so~ sick." Miya slurred pointing a finger at Cao Fang Zhang and glaring. Before anyone knew it, everyone burst into a heated argument.

The ever-so calm Cao Fang Zhang went berserk and was shouting at Miya Tuneola. Miya was swearing and slurring words in another language and she kept jabbing fingers at the other woman's chest. "Get your nasty, jabbing fingers AWAY from my chest, you fiend! You wench!" roared Cao Fang Zhang. As usual, Zhen Ji and Yue Ying were in each others face. Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao were shouting at each other, Zhu Rong and Diao Chan were hollering _and _insulting each other and Sun Xiang Shang and Sui Neko were…. Just throwing each other death glares. If looks could kill, they would both be dead…

The only sane people… well person was Ami and Xia Wu…. Well, if you count Xia Wu covering her ears and prancing around singing, "La-la-la-la-la-la-la." Ari grasped her other arm and her chocolate brown eyes probed over the arguing women. She sighed heavily and stepped on the log. "Ladies, what is the mean of all of this!"

The women stifled their arguments and looked over to the girl. "We are gathered here to show the men that we want more and that we feel unappreciated! Not to fight! Don't we do that enough already? ... Considering that we come from three different Kingdoms? Stop the fighting and let's work together! Zhen Ji, we could you your skills at music-playing. Diao Chan, you can teach us all to dance. Xia Wu, you can provide us with the energy from the amazing food that you cook! Sun Xiang Shang, we can definitely use your leadership skills as well as your confidence. Miya… we can use your loud voice and seductive skills to actually draw all of the men to the area where we will perform as well as when we perform! Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao, with your style and beauty, it will spice things up and give us an exhilarating performance! Cao Fang, you already know that some of us will be nervous when the day will come for us to do this. So, keep us calm! Zhu Rong, bring as many props that you think we will need in order to perfect this movement! Everyone! You all play a role in this! So I ask that we get started! Women for all!" She chanted.

That little "speech" she gave actually made the women's spirit and hopes rise. And so, they got to work.

* * *

**Hows this chappie for ya? Next chapter is the performance. *Sniffle* This may be ending quite soon! Haha, but Thank You For Reading!**

**I'm just wondering if I can get my old readers and fans back? And some more reviews? Haha! A girl can dream can't she? Oh yes, and the next chapter will contain a little mini-story on them practicing for their performance! Hehe! Stay tooned!**

**Review please!**

**And Thank You for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan**


End file.
